


幽霊

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 啊啊，我说点什么好呢？
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 7





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> *第一人称练习

抒澔哥回来了。

李抒澔，我的队友、同时也是舍友。在平常日子里已经可以直呼其名，但在这个时候还是叫他抒澔哥吧。

我一个人在房间里休息，所以就开了一盏小灯。透过半开的门刺进来的光让我只能看到他的轮廓。

他好像在笑。

“呀——真的累死了。”他关上门后伸了个懒腰。

我的眼睛重新适应了黑暗，看到了他的笑脸。不知道为什么，那张脸让我心头涌上一股无名之火。

“不想笑就别笑。”

我转过身去，不去看他的脸，以及上面可能会出现的表情变化。

“你想看我哭吗？”

我不是这个意思。

不过说起来，哥哭的样子确实是很少见，就连和他共事最久的吕焕雄也没见过几次。对于粉丝来讲，他哭一次都算珍稀事件吧。

此时此刻我知道他就躺在我边上，但我感到的一切就和刚刚一个人在屋子里的时候一样。我不知道这家伙是有意在减弱自己的存在感还是怎样，有时候会让人觉得他的呼吸都消失了，可一回头又会发现人确实还在。

不过有的时候人也确实不在就是了。

行影无踪的像个幽灵——也许有人会这么描述抒澔哥吧。

我第一次见到抒澔哥的时候，他给我的印象就是这样的。

那应该是我进公司的第一天，我不知所措地坐在沙发上等英助哥。老实说，那个时候的我，完全没有做好融入新环境的准备。也没有其他人过来，大家可能都在练习吧。

这个时候，我忽然看到一个人。

这个人站在前面的走廊里，盯着天花板。不，说准确点，是盯着墙和天花板的交界处。那里明明什么东西都没有，他就站在那里那么看着，一动不动。

我也就这么看着他。

我视力不好，看不太清楚那个人长什么样子，但我绝对不是因为想确认他的长相才盯着看的。具体是什么原因我现在也不是很想回忆，只记得我当时真的很聚精会神，如果英助哥来拍一下我的背，我也许会被吓到跳起来吧。

这个人真的存在于大家的视野里吗。

回过神来，他消失了。

幽灵。

这就是抒澔哥给我留下的第一印象。

“原来那天是你一直在看我啊。”

说这话的时候他直勾勾地盯着我的眼睛，如果是报复的话也太幼稚了点。

“所以，现在还觉得我是幽灵吗？”

活生生存在的，有血有肉，会哭会笑的幽灵…这种东西存在吗？

人是抓得住的。我自认为自己力气不小，基本上什么人都能抓得住。但我抓不住抒澔哥。

无论是他真的躲起来的时候，还是面对面对着我笑的时候，总是像风一样就从我的手中溜走了。

我紧紧抓住他的手腕。

啊啊，我说点什么好呢？


	2. 2

我推开门，意外地发现建学在房间里——好吧，凌晨三点半的话，这其实也不能算是什么意外。

房间里很暗，刚从亮堂的地方走回来，眼睛一下子不能适应。我看不清建学，不过这么晚了就别开灯了吧。

“呀——真的累死了。”我关上门后伸了个懒腰。练习了一晚上，腰酸背痛，如果养老金也能提前十年拿到就好了。开玩笑的。

我的眼睛适应了黑暗，能看清建学了。他面无表情地看着我，不过他总是这样看着我，然后蹦出来一句“又这么晚回来”或者什么都不说。

“不想笑就别笑。”

生气了。

而且我居然在笑吗。

不过也是，只有这种情况下的笑才会让他生气。他应该是“反正你笑或不笑都一样，那就不要笑了”的意思吧。

看建学转过身去，我收起了笑容。

说明一下，笑容对于我来说并不是什么对悲伤的伪装，也不是那种“这家伙非常擅长摆出笑脸”的情况。我很喜欢笑，其实也很喜欢哭，喜欢在走下舞台或者走出体育馆的时候抬头感受心中的高鸣。

只是，就像建学想说的，我笑与不笑都一样。

露出那样的表情，传达的却不是那样的心情，所以建学才会火大吧。希望他不要把我当成一个骗子。

“你想看我哭吗？”

建学没搭理我，应该还没消气。

我躺到建学边上，放空头脑。

他开始沉浸在回忆当中，对我讲了第一天见到我的故事。

“原来那天是你一直在看我啊。”

我注意到建学的回忆中有一处矛盾。他说我不存在于大家的视野里，可自己却盯着我看了很久。可怜的建学，来公司的第一天就被我同化了。

建学总是能从各种犄角旮旯里把我拽出来，就连我躲在洗衣机里也一样，好像我命中注定就是要被找到的。说实话，感觉还不赖。

至于我那天为什么要盯着墙角看，也许是因为发现了一只小蜘蛛？我也不记得了。

建学没有说错，事实上他说的甚至还很精准。只不过，幽灵啊…如果可以的话，真想摆脱这个称呼啊。

为了报复，我转过身去，盯着他的眼睛。

“所以，现在还觉得我是幽灵吗？”

建学攥紧我的手腕，没有说话。

干什么啊。

我不是在这里吗。


End file.
